1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus that can perform condensation removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing apparatus that performs condensation removal is provided.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-122814 discusses a technology in which an image forming apparatus determines whether condensation is generated therein, and in a case it makes a determination that the condensation is generated, it performs the condensation removal. The image forming apparatus detects temperature and humidity therein and makes determination based on the detection result.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-144995 discusses a technology in which a user choose whether to move to a condensation resolving mode. In a case the user chooses to move to the condensation resolving mode, the image forming apparatus performs the condensation removal.
Only by determining whether the condensation is generated according to rule, the condensation removal is not always performed with a correct timing. Therefore, it is useful that a user can instruct to execute the condensation removal.
However, if the condensation removal is performed only according to the instruction by the user, the condensation removal may be performed with a timing that is not desirable for performing the condensation removal. In this case, the condensation may not be appropriately removed or a job being performed by the data processing apparatus may be disturbed.
Furthermore, if, during the performance of the condensation removal, another job is started to perform, the condensation removal may be disturbed not to be normally completed.